


По вторникам и четвергам, до самого конца времен

by Netttle



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: См.название





	По вторникам и четвергам, до самого конца времен

У Андерса Джонсона было все. Компания в центре Окленда, в модном бизнес-центре с зеркальными окнами и мраморным фонтаном в виде жабы перед входом. Вилла на морском берегу в хорошем районе Грей-Линн, утопающая в зелени. Мини-яхта, пришвартованная на собственном пляже (на которой он ни разу не выходил в море). А еще - прорва гнева, приправленного бессилием, бар, полный дорогого бухла и чертова сосущая пустота внутри. 

У Андерса Джонсона не было ничего. 

\- Андерс, ты приедешь сегодня в офис? Андерс, ты будешь на встрече? Андерс, ты позвонишь нашим новым заказчикам? - сначала Дон трезвонила каждый день, и спрашивала, спрашивала, потом перестала, видимо, утомившись выслушивать насмешки и вранье в ответ. Андерс сделал ее полноправным партнером, сообразив, что теперь, когда он не в состоянии больше работать так, как прежде, от лоснящихся рож клиентов его воротит. Да чего уж там, его воротит от людей вообще. От того, как они говорят, запинаясь и разевая рты, глотая слова и брызгая слюной, от того, как громко жужжат никчемные мысли в их пустых головах... Он перестал понимать их, оказался на другом берегу. И они все больше не слышали его приказов. 

Он мог подолгу смотреть лишь на море - и слушал только его. Бродил по щиколотки в мокром песке, не позволяя волнам лизать босые ноги, подставляя правую щеку поцелуям ветра, и левую - на обратном пути домой. 

Парень, который приходил подстригать кусты роз, подметать дорожки в саду и собирать листья с бирюзовой поверхности маленького бассейна во дворе, был молчаливым и почти не мозолил глаза, делал свою работу быстро и методично, даже скупо, но с естественной грацией, думал Андерс, как будто он уже выполнил тысячи повторений, чтобы достичь идеальной точности каждого своего движения и теперь даже не задумывался о том, как действует. Он был как море. 

Андерс наблюдал за ним из окна библиотеки по вторникам и четвергам, всегда по вторникам и четвергам, размешивая пальцем кубики льда в стакане виски. Иногда, в зависимости от настроения, склянка летела в стену, забрызгивая содержимым портрет Ф.С.Фицджеральда, а иногда Андерс опустошал стакан жадными глотками, чтобы тут же наполнить снова - и чокнуться с надменным черно-белым Ф.С.Ф.

Когда Андерсу надоедало напиваться в одиночестве, он писал скверные стихи. Мучился, выбирая рифму, вымарывал строки, рисовал гильотины и цветы на полях, и никогда не перечитывал сочиненное. Кажется, когда-то у него получалось гораздо лучше... И слова были как вышколенные солдаты, строились послушными рядами, браво отдавали честь своему генералу. Сейчас же они напоминали тупых овец под началом нерадивого пастуха. 

А, вот еще что: у Андерса был кот. Или это Андерс был у кота? С этими животными не сложно ошибиться. Он пришел однажды в грозу, между раскатами грома Андерс чудом услышал хриплый мяв за дверью. Распахнув ее, впустил в дом пригоршню дождя, отблески молний и очень мокрое существо, едва волочившее ноги. Отъевшись и пообвыкнув, жалкое созданье превратилось в крупного черного кота, надменного и лоснящегося. 

\- Как же тебя назвать? - хмыкнул Андерс, разглядывая гостя, который уже на следующее утро почувствовал себя хозяином. Очень хотелось - Тварью из Преисподней, но с языка почему-то сорвалось: Митч. 

В груди закололо, словно от нехорошего предчувствия. Он задумчиво потер грудину ладонью. Имя ему ничего не говорило. Но кот был окрещен. 

Митч был бесшумным и независимым, уходил, когда хотел, возвращался, когда в окна выла отвратительная погода. В руки не давался, звуков не издавал. Кот Митч казался призраком кота. И этим Андерса полностью устраивал. Кота кормил парень-садовник, когда заходил за деньгами. На террасе всегда стояли две миски - белая и зеленая, для воды и для корма. Однажды Андерс, вкладывая банкноту в ладонь, кивнул в сторону мешка с сухим кормом, стоявшего на полу у двери, и парень, пожав плечами, пошел с ним на террасу и отсыпал щедрую порцию жратвы в миску, а впервые заурчавший черный кот лез ему под ноги и бессовестно терся всем собой. 

С тех пор так было всегда. 

Солнце, дождь, ветер. Доставка из супермаркета, доставка из пиццерии. Макс Роуч со скрипучей пластинки, частая барабанная дробь и шелестящее эхо хай-хэта. Стопки старых книг, от запаха которых хотелось чихать. Вторники и четверги. Андерс приручал молчаливого садовника, словно своего полубродячего кота, приманивал его сэндвичами с индейкой и нефтяно-черным кофе из древнего кофейника с трещиной на крышке. 

Он не знал, почему так цепляется взглядом за этого молчуна в обносках и стоптанных до дыр кроссовках, который даже холодным новозеландским летом не снимал солнцезащитных очков, а жаркой зимой заворачивался в тертую кожанку. Он пах табаком и сигаретным дымом, он смотрел пристально, но всегда вскользь. Он, как и кот, казался только призраком кота... То есть, человека. Эхом, блуждающим по дому так тихо, что и половица не скрипнет. Его пальцы невесомо касались корешков книг, стирали пыль с рам портретов и картин, перебирали исписанные листы на столе, щелкали выключателем настольной лампы. Он перемещался по комнатам всегда так несмело, словно был готов к тому, что его выдворят в любую секунду. 

Андерс лишь фыркал от такой робости и варил тройную порцию кофе. 

Когда они начали говорить? 

Когда дом устал от их молчания.

И все равно это были какие-то мелочи, странный пинг-понг словами, ничего не значащими для посторонних, словами, имевшими вес только в этом маленьком замкнутом мирке - но вес этот был огромен. 

Как-то в среду, в несчастливую дождливую среду в перевернутом мире, где зимой цветут цветы, а летом все увядает, в ту среду, когда ветер трепал сад особенно яростно, а кот все еще не вернулся из очередного приключения, электрический свет моргал особенно рвано, музыка тянула из Андерса все жилы и не заглушала шум в голове, не лечила душу, звучала назойливо и резко, а литавры громыхали, словно подыгрывали грозе за окнами, в ту среду Андерс вдруг понял: он не доживет до четверга. 

Минуты капали ртутно-тяжеловесно. Он вскочил с дивана, схватился за сердце, сложился пополам, жадно втягивая носом воздух. В глазах темнело и было ужасно, чертовски жаль - что до четверга не дожить. Он опустился на ковер. Жизнь не промелькнула перед глазами - в последнее время она была словно скрыта плотной вуалью, за которой все - призраки, слова невнятны, чувства выцвели, а события стерлись. Он хотел, чтобы ему ответил кто-то в этот миг на вопрос: кто я? Но кто, кроме него самого, мог бы дать ответ.

Кот Митч вернулся под утро. Может, проскользнул в щель междумирья, может, учуял что-то своим кошачьим чутьем, но он пришел и привалился холодным мохнатым боком и заурчал, как будто успокаивая весь сошедший с ума мир в одночасье. Андерс вытер рукавом мокрую от слез щеку и провалился в сон, обнимая кота.

В четверг, как всегда, пришел садовник. Он готовил сад к холодам. Сгребал листья. Окучивал розовые кусты. Выловил из бассейна огромную черную ветку, заброшенную туда во время грозы. Андерс сидел в кресле на террасе и неотрывно следил за ним. Кот сидел у ног Андерса, словно потусторонний страж. Сегодня Андерс впервые закурил, найдя пачку в нижнем ящике стола - возможно, она осталась там еще от прежних владельцев. Ему нужно было почувствовать, как горчит дым на губах, увидеть, как никотин пятнает пальцы. Он не смог вспомнить, курил ли он когда-нибудь прежде. 

\- Эй! - позвал он. И на минуту испугался: неужели забыл имя? (А знал ли он его вообще?) Лихорадочно рылся в дырявой памяти, пытаясь выудить такое важное, такое необходимое имя. Но лезло все то же, как и всегда, на языке вертелось лишь: Митч. 

\- Митч! - крикнул он в сердцах. 

Садовник замер. Из его рук выпали грабли. Он медленно повернулся. Кольца черных волос налипли на влажный лоб, лицо исказила странная гримаса. 

Он в два шага оказался рядом, присел у ног. Глаза как две черные дыры, полные ужаса - две дыры, проверченные в холсте с лицом падшего ангела. Холодные ладони, испачканные землей, нашли руку Андерса, вцепились в нее. 

\- Андерс. Андерс? Ты вспомнил? 

\- Вспомнил что? 

\- То, как ты назвал меня... Ты... меня... вспомнил? 

Андерс покачал головой в недоумении. 

Кажется, на море сегодня штиль. Надо будет пройтись по пляжу. И поставить Бадди Рича вечером, чтобы сердцу в такт. 

Он не скажет, что был на грани вчера. Кот Митч знает - этого уже достаточно. Хочется спросить у того, кто припал к его коленям:"Ты всегда будешь рядом?" Но гордость, чертова гордость никогда не позволит задать такой жалкий вопрос. Поэтому Андерс только гладил черные кудри, гладил плечи, содрогающиеся в беззвучном плаче, который так легко выдать за смех.

\- Значит, во вторник? - наконец спросил он.

К чему думать о том, что и у вечности есть конец. Его вечность - вторники и четверги. До самого конца времен. 

fin


End file.
